Asinine : Naruto x Sasuke : NaruSasu
by Jannasaur
Summary: Naruto was an idiot. He'd never understand how Sasuke felt and he never will, but maybe Sasuke can change all that tonight. Rated M for NaruSasu, Shounen-ai and Yaoi
1. Part I

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Friendship / Romance

Fandom: NARUTO  
Characters (pairing): Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha

Summary:  
Naruto was an idiot. He'd never understand how Sasuke felt and he never will, but maybe Sasuke can change all that tonight.

Rated M for:  
NaruSasu, Alcohol and Drinking, Male/Male, Homosexuality Shounen-ai and Yaoi

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

* * *

Asinine

Part I

* * *

I stomped seven steps forward, maybe three more. I couldn't think properly.  
My grip around the wine bottle in my right hand tightened, and my footsteps swayed. I kept running in circles, trying to get away from him when I really just wanted him to hold me.

"Sasuke!" I heard him shout.  
I heard him calling my name, but I decided to let him think I couldn't hear a thing.

"Sasuke, please wait."

I continued to stagger forward, throwing the bottle of wine back to let a few more drops escape and enter my mouth. I wasn't feeling numb enough, yet.

I heard his footsteps beginning to quicken and get louder, and the harsh breathing of ragged breaths grow closer. Eventually he caught up with me and grabbed my arm. He pulled it hard and yanked me towards him so that I was no facing him.

'_Finally_,' I thought, and didn't say a word.

"You bastard! What do you think you're doing?" He yelled at me, keeping his grip on my arm.

I could've stood there and said, '_why not_?' but I knew he wouldn't understand. After all, he never did before, so why now?

He shook his head and furrowed his brows. He gave me that look, you know, the type of look your parent gives you when you do something stupid or idiotic.

I didn't want to say anything. Deep down my heart felt as if it were getting tighter with each breath. I loved Naruto, but to be honest, what was there for me to say? Naruto would never understand my feelings, and he would never realize how hard it has been for me to be his friend all while being forced to watch him snogging the face off of that pink-haired tart, even if that 'pink-haired tart' was one of my best friends.

"Why did you suddenly run off like that?"

"You're such an idiot." I whispered, and I just looked at him, watching those beautiful blue eyes. "You don't understand, do you?"

He kept looking at me. A look of befuddlement washed over his facial expressions as I asked him.

We were both quiet for a moment, and then Naruto decided to speak.

"Is it Sakura?" He asked, and there was honest seriousness to his voice.

'_Idiot_.' I said in my head. He really was that dumb.

"It's Sakura, isn't it?" His brows knitted together, causing faint creases to form on his forehead. "Do... Do you **love **her, Sasuke?"

He was still breathing heavily, and the air around us was quiet. Naruto really was that naive. It made me laugh, which added more to his confusion.

I almost felt like keeping quiet and not saying anything more, but Naruto was really confused now. Maybe he had sensed that he was most definitely wrong.

His grip on my arm loosened, and his gaze upon me grew softer as his eyes got bigger with curiosity.

"What is it?" He asked, with sweet confusion in his tone of voice. His head tilted slightly to the side, sort of resembling a puppy dog.

I wanted to tell him how I felt, but another part of me wanted to keep it locked up inside. I knew he'd never return my feelings. Why would he, anyways? He had the girl of his dreams, the girl he'd been after for so long. Sakura was everything to him, so why would he leave her, for me; a guy with a body that would most likely sicken him. The thought of him rejecting me made me ill.

"It's nothing," I whispered, looking away from him. I couldn't look at him, not now. Not when my feelings are on the verge of exploding.

He shook his head in that cocky and confident manner of his, and flashed that beautiful smile that made my heart shake. "No," he simply replied.  
"It's not nothing, because I know something is bothering you."

I could feel a lump growing from inside my throat, and the feeling of on-coming tears pricked at my eyes.

'_Why am I being so pathetic_?' I thought, but really, I knew why. It was because I loved Naruto. There was no point in making up more excuses and reasons for me to deny the feelings I felt towards him, because they were here and they weren't going away any time soon.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and tried to forget about the erratic thudding of my heart.

_Ba-bump, ba-bump... ba-bump, ba-bump..._

"I know you don't love Sakura. You don't, do you?"

I kept opening my mouth, trying to say something. It never worked, though because after parting my lips by a centimetre, my mouth would clamp shut. It seemed as though my words weren't coming out no matter how hard I tried. The constant beating in my chest began to over-power my ears, and all I could hear were the loud thuds of my heart. My palms grew sweaty, and the constant stinging in my eyes only grew.

I opened my mouth to let out yet another broken clutter of words; but before I had a chance to clamp my lips shut in fear, they were caught in Naruto's mouth as his lips crashed down to mine.

His hands were suddenly clasped at either side of my head, keeping it in place as his lips pressed up against mine. I could feel his fingers sliding through the strands of my hair raven hair, and his finger-tips brushed along my scalp as his lips moved more against mine. His breath was warm, and his lips were sweet and bitter, like alcohol. I had never tasted anything more divine.

It felt as if all my fears had been washed away completely with his kiss, along with my thoughts and the other anxieties in my mind. Everything from my wind had gone completely blank, and all I could do was silently scream in my head, knowing his lips were on mine...

* * *

A/N: NaruSasu is my OTP (one true pairing), and probably always will be. I hope you enjoyed this, and thank you for reading. Please review if you liked this chapter, and if you would like a smutty sequel. Also review giving me some useful critique that can help in my writing. Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Part II

.

* * *

Asinine

Part II

* * *

The street was dark, and fresh with the rain that had been. My head began to slowly spin as I was brought back down to Earth, with Naruto's lips still latched to mine.

"_Nn_," I moaned quietly, feeling Naruto slowly part his lips so that he could deepen the kiss. But then I remembered something, something important. Naruto's girlfriend, who was also my best friend only sat in the bar we were outside of. "_Mmh_!" I moaned again, this time trying to push Naruto away from me.

I pushed his chest away from mine, and he stumbled a few steps back. Blue eyes widened in shock and he looked at me as if to say, '_What the fuck_?' But, that wasn't the problem right now.

"Wh – What's wrong?" Naruto asked, slowly making his way towards me again.

"Nothing," I muttered, trying to tear my eyes from him. His pink lips glistened in the dim light of street-lights. "It's just Sakura."

"Sakura? Where? Did she see us?" He asked, looking around sheepishly.

I shook my head. "No, she didn't see us."

"Then what is it then?"

"She's your girlfriend, remember? And my best friend."

"So?" He replied, and shrugged his broad shoulders in a stupid, jock sort of way.

"So? ...She can't see us like this." I snapped back with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Okay, fine then. We'll go to my place." He said casually, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"No, that's not the problem you idiot!"

Naruto's strong, large, and masculine hands pressed themselves hard against my lower back, keeping me close to his chest. The feeling of being so close to his broad chest like this made my knees wobble, and I cursed how weak he made me.

"What is the problem?" He asked, nuzzling his nose into the tuffs of my unruly hair.

"The problem is that she's our friend, and we shouldn't do this."

"But you like me, right?"

I pouted, and then mumbled, "...yes."

"Then I don't see the problem! Let's go back to my place."

"You idiot! What about Sakura?" I kind of, sort of, maybe yelled.

"What about her?" Naruto asked in a snappy sort of way, and I could tell he was getting irritated, and maybe just a little bit angry.

"Forget it, I wanna go home." I replied, hoping to end this conversation.

I pulled myself out of the embrace, and Naruto loosened his lock around me as I shuffled away from him and turned.

"Bye then, I guess." I said, raising my hand as a gesture for good-bye and began to walk off at sluggish rate.

"Sasuke! Wait, I'll drive you home." Naruto yelled quickly, making me stop in my tracks and slowly turning to him. "I'll take Sakura, too. We'll all go home now. After all, it is getting late."

I nodded, and stood waiting under the pool of light from a street-lamp just outside the bar as Naruto went inside to get Sakura. I could see the wine bottle on the road that i had dropped, the wine in it spilled across the concrete floor.

'_What a waste_...' I thought to myself before the sound of Naruto and Sakura's voice interrupted my thoughts.

They both walked out the double doors of the bar, which closed behind them with a shallow thud. Sakura came out first. She smiled at me and walked towards Naruto's car, which was old, beat up and second hand. Naruto looked at me with a faint smirk painted upon his lips as he ushered me towards the car, too.

I joined Sakura and stood by her, along with the car as we waited for Naruto to find his keys, buried deep in his jean pocket.

"Did you have fun tonight?" She asked casually.

"Yeah," I mumbled in response, and it wasn't really a lie.

"Good." She nodded. "I was worried you weren't having much fun, so I'm glad to hear you did."

I merely smiled in response, with nothing else to say. I wasn't having much fun in the bar, none at all, until Naruto kissed me.

"Found them!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed and we all entered the car.

The drive to Sakura's house was silent, with the gentle sound of the radio playing in the background. The sound of the car running along the road on this silent night made a comforting sort of sound, making the silence within the vehicle more comfortable, instead of awkward. It was nice, and my lips still buzzed from Naruto's kiss.

Naruto carefully pulled up outside of Sakura's house, and we could see a few lights on from inside.

"Looks like my folks are still up," she mumbled, and I wasn't sure whether it was intended towards me or Naruto. The both of us remained silent.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two later." She said with a smile. She leaned over to where Naruto sat and gave him a peck on the lips. It made my stomach churn and my heart sting even more than it ever had before.

She got out the car and gave us both one last wave good-byes before entering her home.

Once she had closed the door behind her shut, I jumped out from my seat in the back and hoped into the front. Naruto turned to me and chuckled as I struggled into the passenger's seat. I laughed, too before pulling the seat-belt over my chest and clicked it in, even though in my chest my heart still ached.

I was upset, but secretly. I was upset at the fact that Naruto had kissed Sakura, right in-front of me too. I was upset because I wanted to be the one to kiss him good-night, not Sakura.

It was stupid really. I was jealous of Sakura now, and bitter at the fact that she could freely show her affection towards him, while I couldn't. It was silly, because I didn't even know what was happening between me and Naruto. Now that we had kissed, did that mean something? We kissed; does that mean Naruto likes me? Yes, we shared a brief kiss, but it doesn't mean anything, and it doesn't mean Naruto likes me. Certainly not the way that I like him...

I slumped a little lower in my seat, the hard edge of the seat-belt jutting into my chin. '_If Naruto didn't like me, why would he kiss me so suddenly like that_?' I thought to myself, staring at the dash-board. '_Does he even realise how much I like him_?' I let out a sigh. Of course he doesn't realise... He **is **Naruto after all.

Suddenly, we pulled up outside of Naruto's house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, peering out into the darkness through the window. "I thought you said you'd drop me off home?"

Naruto smiled a cheeky grin and turned to me. "What if I tell you my parents aren't home, and I'll be lonely if you go home?"

I pouted and furrowed my brows, preparing to say no.

"Please Sasuke, for me." He said, giving me a puppy-dog look. He batted his eye-lashes a couple of times. "Please..."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, I guess it's too late now anyway, and my dad will probably just shout at me for coming back after curfew."

The puppy-dog look washed from his face and his lips formed into a wide smile. "Yay!"

I was suddenly nervous...

We got out the car and were now in Naruto's house. It was dark as he walked off into the darkness of his halls, while I stood still by his front-door.

"Do you want a drink?" He yelled from the kitchen, which was deep in the darkness.

I wasn't really all that bothered. "Sure!" I yelled back and started walking forward.

The hallway was dark, but in the living room, the light from outside (the street-lamps and the moon) shone in through net curtains. I stood for a moment in the centre of the living room silently, peering out of the net curtains.

Naruto strutted back into the living room and handed me a large can of beer.

"Here ya go."

There was no way I would be able to drink all of that. "Thanks." I replied, taking the can of beer from his hand and snapping it open.

The can hissed as the fizz was released from the seal, and I could hear Naruto already slurping at the cool liquid.

Naruto plonked himself down on the sofa which sat in-front of the window, allowing it to soak up all the rays of light shining in. I could see Naruto perfectly, as he lounged on the sofa looking almost perfect himself.

I sighed. He certainly was beautiful, especially in this sort of cool, beautiful light. He looked majestic, horrifyingly magnificent, and simply breath-taking.

Naruto caught me staring at him. His angelic blue eyes watched me as a lazy smile stretched his lips. "Sit down."

I sat.

"What's up with you? You're acting totally weird." He laughed gently, and I felt my heart sting a little harder.

"Nothing," I muttered, turning my body away from his as we sat together on his parent's plush sofa. "Hurry up and get drunk will you. I want to sleep."

I felt his body weight shift as he adjusted himself upon where he sat. "But I'm not even tired yet." He replied, with a clear smirk on his face. It was evident in his tone of voice, but I couldn't bring myself to turn and look at him to prove it.

"Well I am." I simply said, holding the can of beer to my lips so I could take another small sip at the cool liquid. I hated beer.

"What's up with you, Sasuke?" He asked softly and child-like. I could feel his weight leaning over to my side. "Why are you being so stubborn today?"

"I am **not** being stubborn." I snapped, but gently in a way. I still refused to look his way.

It was silent for a moment, not a sound was made and Naruto was still.

"Sasuke," he started. His voice was soft, persuasive. "Can I... kiss you, again?"

My eyes shot open. _Wide_ open.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Idiot." I quickly mumbled. My cheeks... they were hot...

* * *

A/N: To be continued... Please leave a review letting me know what you think!  
Constructive criticism is always welcome. But please, no homophobic, or NaruSasu hate. Thanks! Again, thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated! Let me know what you think. Full on Yaoi in next chapter. :)


	3. Part III

.

* * *

Asinine:

Part III

* * *

"Come on Sasuke, stop acting so 'hard to get'. We aren't kids anymore..." He whispered. His voice was low and husky, and his breath was warm, carrying the heavy scent of beer as his mouth lingered dangerously close to my ear. I felt his fingers slowly caress my hair, as he gently pushed back the strands of raven silk behind my ear before pressing his lips to my ear lobe.

The subtly movement made me shudder, and sent a ripple of goose-bumps all over my flesh. My brows furrowed and my eyes instantly closed, as a small whimper of sorts escaped my mouth.

I could feel Naruto's mouth curve into a smile against my ear and felt the vibration of his chuckle as he then moved his hand down my arm. "Does that turn you on, Sasuke?" He asked, while his hand trailed lower down my body till it was slithering between my legs.

"Y- you're drunk." I moaned in poor response. His hands were now between my thighs attempting to spread my legs, while his mouth licked and kissed my ear lobe. "S- stop it, I'm g- gonna spill my can of b- be...er." I couldn't take it anymore. I moaned loud, feeling my fingers tremble around the can of beer as I felt Naruto's strong hand rubbing slowly at my crotch. I could feel his hot breath against my wet ear and rolling down my neck until suddenly, he stopped.

My heart was beating hard and fast as I felt Naruto's body move away from me, missing the heat of his body on my back. He stood up and took mine and his beer cans as he placed them onto the coffee table. The moonlight shone on his back, adding a dull shine to his shockingly bright blond hair before he turned to face me and the light reflected off his eyes, making him look more like a beautiful creature than a human being.

"I can't have you spilling beer on my mom's crème carpet now, can I? And I don't want you panicking about it, either." He grinned, walking back towards the sofa where I sat.

I felt my heart skip a beat as he strode towards me, and instead of taking a seat in the space beside me, Naruto slowly crept down onto his knees before me. He stared up at me with those beautiful sapphires twinkling from beneath golden lashes.

"Do you wanna know a secret, Sasuke?" He asked me, grinning as his eyes fluttered down at my knees as he placed both of his hands upon them.

"Sure..."I responded.

His large hands began to rub my knees, slowly wandering up my thighs as he stroked me through my jeans.

There was hesitation lingering upon him, before he let out a low chuckle and replied, "I've always wanted to fuck you."

My heart rate sped up and my eyes blinked wide open as I stared down at his beautiful face now looking back up at me with a smirk that held the aura of mischief.

Unable to respond coherently, I began to stutter; broken syllables falling from my lips and dropping to the ground with a crash. My cheeks began to swell up with heat, and burned. What was this feeling; ...embarrassment?

"D- don't say such stupid things when you're drunk, idiot!" I yelled back.

Naruto's face changed from a smirk to dropping into a frown. His brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed at me with a gaze of annoyance.

"Why do you keep accusing me of being drunk? Do you think I'm only acting this way with you because I've been drinking?" He asked. His eyes were not lying; he was truthfully hurt by my accusations.

My gaze drifted from his in shame.

"How do you expect me to believe that you would actually want to touch me... in that way? I'm not a girl. I'm **not** Sakura." I mumbled, my face turned away from his.

He sighed. "I know you're not a girl, Sasuke. Didn't you hear what I just said before?" He paused, as if waiting for me to respond. "I told you that I always felt this way towards you. I want you as you are, Sasuke. I want you despite being a guy."

His words weren't helping my insecurities. My hair fell into my face as I bit into my lower lip, and felt my face increase with heat as my heart stung with hurt.

"You said you always wanted to fuck me. 'Fuck' me, Naruto, that's what you said. You just want to fuck me. It's not that you care for me in any special way; you just want to fuck me because I'm a guy. That's what it is, isn't it Naruto?" I could feel my body trembling as the anger and hurt building up from inside travelled all over my body. My teeth where clenched, as were my fists as tears threatened to spill down my face. "You don't care about me; all you care about is yourself!"

I didn't want to face him with such a shameful face, but the raw pain I felt in me over powered my senses as I turned towards him with tear-filled eyes and red-stained cheeks, screaming at him because of how he was making me feel.

"You're such an idiot! I hate you! I hate you!" I continued to yell at him, my hands curled into fists with Naruto's hands clasped at both my wrists.

He stared back into my eyes with a stern gaze. His beautiful blue eyes looking into my own filled with nothing but water. I hate him. I hate how brilliantly imperfectly perfect he is. Yet, I keep asking myself why it was him who I had to fall in love with.

Soon the anger in me subsided, and the sadness that I was masking over with my rage was explicitly exposed. My screams died and my sobs took over, as I began to blubber with tears streaming down my cheeks. I could vaguely see Naruto's face, gently caressed by the silver light of the moon.

"I hate you..." I whispered in-between my cries as I looked down at Naruto once more before hiding my face behind my hair.

I felt so ashamed. I let him see my true emotions, and I was stupid enough to let it get this far.

Naruto's hands slowly slipped from my wrists as my own fell limp on my lap. I felt him still sat by my feet, silently watching me as I shamefully cried behind a veil of raven black hair. I felt so incredibly stupid and embarrassed, and the thought of how to get over this awkward moment wavered through my mind.

As I continued to sob, I felt Naruto's warm hands reaching towards me as they he gently placed the palms of his hands at my cheeks. He cupped my face in his hands and urged for me to look at him.

I couldn't, despite his efforts. Even his soft whispers couldn't make me. "Sasuke," he said, like a sweet melody wavering through the wind. "I... I care for you."

His body rose from off the ground as his face neared closer to mine. "I care for you, Sasuke. I really do care. So please... stop crying."

I felt his thumbs wiping away my tears, and it made me want to cry even more. Idiot, these romantic gestures won't make me hate you or love you more than what I already do.

At that moment, I knew why I harboured these feelings for Naruto and why everyone who met him had this great feeling of admiration towards him. It was his compassion and kindness and ruthless motivation. He won't stop at anything to protect and care for the things he loves most... yet, I was not one of those things that were so precious to him. I wasn't as precious to him as I wanted to be.

"I still hate you." I mumbled, feeling the warmth of his hands seep into my cold soul.

He smiled, burning my entire body with the radiance it exuded. "And I... I love you."

My eyes widened, and the warmth from Naruto's hands weren't the only thing making my cheeks fill with heat.

"Idiot," I whispered. "Stop talking such nonsense when you're drunk."

"I told you to stop doing that." He warned, his voice filled with the tone that gave way to the fact that he was either annoyed or angered. "What can I do or say that will make you believe that everything I've been saying is true?"

I didn't respond.

"I know," Naruto said, a grin slowly forming on his face. "Let's do it, and in the morning we'll do it again."

"IDIOT! Like that's ever going to happen!" I hissed, furrowing my brows in utter embarrassment and anger. Naruto however, simply smiled in response as his lips drew closer to mine.

"I love you," he whispered, lips hovering over mine. "I love you..."

* * *

A/N: To be continued... I'm sorry for making you all wait. I also apologize for not including the smut that was promised! Sorry! I have been so busy with exams, etc and have had no time to write. I have been trying though, (I promise I have!) but nothing has worked out. I finally finished the 3rd chapter for this short(ish) fic but we are not near the lemons yet. Hopefully I will get around to it in the next chapter (ahh, I hope) I just got so lost in this chapter, and writing about Sasuke's insecurities... I just thought it'd give their sex a little bit more meaning, you know? Plus, I will also have to write a bit more about how things will work out for Naruto and Sasuke due to Naruto going out with Sakura and all... So who knows, maybe this fic will have more chapters in it to what I expected! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if so please leave reviews letting me know what you thought! As always constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't leave homophobic, or NaruSasu hate. Anyways, thanks again for reading and reviews are really appreciated. Thank you! :)


End file.
